You Lead, I'll Follow
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: AU world, Lucy is nobody special, but she catches the eye of a mysterious masked stranger. What will this lead to?


Turn, dip, spin. The man was supposed to be the leader of the dance, yet still the woman would have to learn the steps. Half turn, arms up at the elbow, hands hovering near but not touching. It had to appear as if the man was in control, the lady was not allowed to get lost in the music for fear of stepping ahead of her partner. More spinning, hands entwined for an instant before being passed on to the next partner. Yet even with all of these rules, Lucy couldn't help but get lost every once in a while in just feeling the music.

She couldn't say how many possible suitors she had annoyed or scared off with her habit of taking the lead from them, perhaps none for solely that reason, but surely it had been a deciding factor in the course of her first season at the balls. Her father wasn't high on the social ladder, just a very well off business man, so she knew many, when they learned she held no title, would lose interest just at that.

It was for these reasons she found herself alone at this masquerade ball, one dance was all it took for possible suitors to recognize her, she had allowed herself to feel the music. The males in the room had seemed to be scared off, perhaps by her dancing, perhaps by her lack of title, maybe a mix of these or something else entirely. Lucy sighed. She loved dancing when she didn't have to worry about rules, it was so freeing and even these balls were fun when she was out on the dance floor, but otherwise they were boring.

Perhaps she could make an excuse for an early exit? Her good friend, dare she say best friend, Lady Levy McGarden was the host of this function though and she would not do anything to hurt her feelings. Looks like she was stuck alone and wistfully watching the dancers as they made their way around the floor. Her heart almost ached when she heard her favorite song start to play, when she found herself facing a young man.

All she could discern of him were his eyes, so kind and gentle, he had gone all out on his costume so not even a hair peeped out. "Why do they leave such a pretty lady as yourself on the wall dance after dance?" he questioned. Lucy was surprised, and blushed as she looked down and answered "Perhaps it is the fact that I'm just the daughter of a wealthy businessman, perhaps it's because sometimes I forget who has the lead in the dance." The man laughed, pleasantly surprised at her honesty before asking "Well, would you dance with me?"

He saw the joy cross her face before it somewhat drained as she said "I make no promises that I won't take control out there." He held out a gloved hand, his eyes almost seemed to be laughing as he said "That's okay." Lucy grinned widely before placing her hand in his. True to her word, Lucy did end up taking a step here and there before him, asking for an extra spin with the slight pressure of her hand, but her partner found he didn't mind and even gave her the spin she asked for.

They danced several more dances together, more then was proper for someone who wasn't their betrothed or spouse, but both found they didn't care if they were breaking that rule, the company and the dance were being thoroughly enjoyed. Sadly, when the party was just partway over, Lucy's partner looked at the clock and sighed. "I must be off, I have another engagement to attend tonight." His heart hurt at the disappointed look of his dance partner, Lucy Heartfilia as he had learned her name was about halfway through their third dance.

She recovered though and said "Thank you, it's the most fun I've had at one of these parties in a while." The man wondered how often she had to sit out the dances. He bowed low over the one hand he still held, kissing it, before saying "Until we meet again Miss Heartfilia." Lucy giggled and said "I look forward to it my mystery dancer." The man almost told her his name, but refrained. Instead he simply nodded and left. Lucy sighed, back to being a wallflower.

XXX

After the ball, Lady Levy had asked Lucy to stay over, knowing that Lucy's parents were off on a trip. Lucy happily had agreed and had arrived early to the ball with a bag of her things and so, after their maids helped them out of their ball gowns and into their night ones, the two girl's collapsed on Levy's bad. Lucy rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows as she asked "Levy, do you know who I was dancing with?"

Levy shook her head and said "No, but I saw how many dances you had with him!" Lucy blushed and said "I know it's not proper to dance so many dances with one you aren't either married to or engaged to be so, but I couldn't help myself. He didn't mind it when I was got wrapped up in the dancing, like so many other suitors do, and I was upfront with him about having no title and he still asked!" Levy laughed and said "The tongues will be wagging, but since it was the mystery ball man I don't think anyone would blame you for being intrigued."

After a moment of silence, Levy said "You know I have been invited to many balls for the higher ranks of the town and the only other time I know I have seen him for sure is other masked balls. He always wears the same outfit and never stays for the whole thing, leaving before the unveiling of identities happens. While uninvited guest normally would get thrown out, everyone is so enraptured with the possibility of his identity that it's considered an honor if he appears at your ball."

"If I saw his eyes again I think I would know him, they were so kind. But it's hard to say when you throw in other features like hair and a nose if I really could, I mean how much would that change what I do know of him, if that makes any sense." Lucy said as she looked at Levy's top blanket, more thinking out loud then trying to make conversation. Levy smiled and said "If anyone could, you could Lu." Lucy smiled her thanks at her friend before the topic was changed. Little did the girls know a similar conversation was taking place across town.

XXX

Natsu Dragneel's best friend, Gray Fullbuster, sat across from him as he ate a midnight snack. Sir Gray, Knight of the Realm, didn't know where his best friend put it all, but he was used to the spectacle as he asked "So whose party did you crash this time?" Natsu swallowed before saying "Lady McGarden's." He was silent for a minute, Gray could tell this wasn't his usual I'm eating silence though he did take another bite and chew. No, his best friend's face was actually thoughtful, so Gray let him have a moment to gather his thoughts.

Finally Natsu said "I met the most interesting girl there." Gray's eyebrows rose up in surprise, Natsu generally went to these things to see what people's thoughts were or to fill his stomach. Never had he talked about really socializing and by his friend's tone he knew that it was more than just his normal chat to see how people were doing. Rather than ply him with the menagerie of thoughts running through his head, however, Gray simply said "Oh?"

Natsu's face turned to one of annoyance, as he said "She was standing by the wall, I watched several dances in a row happen and no one went up to her and asked for a dance. I couldn't figure out why, even with the mask I could tell she was beautiful. So I went over." Gray's face showed his surprise, Natsu never noticed girls but Natsu was oblivious to his friend's look, a smile now on his face and hint of laughter in his voice as he said "When I asked her why no one was dancing with her, she outright told me she had no title and sometimes took the lead in dancing."

Gray chuckled, he was sure this girl had stirred up some of the sticklers of the rule that the man should lead. Natsu continued "She had been looking at the other dancers with such longing and too find out it was just a couple of simple things that kept the others from asking her to dance that I felt compelled to ask her to dance. Her expression was one I will never forget." Gray watched in amazement as Natsu got lost in the memory of this dance.

After a moment he cleared his throat and asked "So what did you do after that?" Natsu blushed and said "I may have helped her break another rule. I danced with her every single dance until I left." Gray's jaw hit the floor, Natsu not only noticed a girl, but was so taken with her that he continued to dance with her? When he finally recovered from his shock he asked "So who is she?" "She said her name was Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu replied.

Gray knew of the Heartfilias, Jude Heartfilia had even hired some off duty knights from time to time in protecting some shipment or other. They were a good family and there were certainly worse people that Natsu could have taken an interest in. Natsu stood abruptly, breaking Gray out of his thoughts. "Where are you going?" Gray asked as his friend made his way to the door. "To talk to my father about hosting a ball of our own."

XXX

Two weeks had passed since the ball at Levy's and Lucy had a hard time keeping her thoughts from straying to her mystery dancer. She had attended three more balls since then and while a few brave souls had asked her to dance, none had the eyes nor voice of the man who had been so nice to her. Her mother's excited squeal broke her from her thoughts. Jude glanced lovingly at Layla and asked "What has you so excited my dear?"

Layla smiled at Jude before answering "We received an invitation to a ball!" Lucy looked surprised that this would be enough to excite her mother, her father's face saying the same thing as he asked "Oh? What is it about this one that has you practically bouncing out of your seat?" "It's who is hosting the ball and where it is to be held." Layla answered, before reading "The Heartfilia family is cordially invited to attend a masquerade ball at the castle in three days time."

Lucy perked up, not because it meant being around circles of higher titles, but because maybe she could get in a few more dances with this one before people caught onto her nasty habit of taking the lead. Jude tapped his chin in thought as he asked "I wonder what we did to garner the attention of his majesty? We have no titles and generally the only ones invited to affairs at the castle do." Layla laughed softly before saying "Perhaps how well you do your job caught his eye."

Layla then turned her attention to her daughter and said "Since we don't have time to get you fitted for a new gown, which would have been wonderful since it's going to be at the palace, wear that one I told you to save for the more formal balls." Lucy nodded, she loved that gown the most out of all of her ball gowns anyways. Lucy pushed back from the table and said "May I be excused? I want to re-bead my mask so it matches that dress a little better."

Layla gave her daughter their permission and watched as she practically ran out of the room. Sighing, she said "I do hope she has fun at this ball, it's sad to see her sitting out so many dances when I know how much she likes them." Lucy meanwhile was hoping that her masked friend would show up again.

XXX

The days flew by and Lucy soon found herself exiting the carriage behind her parents when they reached the castle. The royal Dragneel family stood in a box high above their guest, watching the arrival of all, waiting until they were given the signal that all were present. Even Prince Zeref and his bride, Princess Mavis were in attendance. Mavis was the only daughter of a neighboring kingdom, so Zeref had given up his birthright to rule the Dragneel Kingdom in order to keep the Vermilion Kingdom as its own rather than combining it, even taking on his wife's last name to preserve it.

Prince Natsu, the now heir to the kingdom, stood between his two siblings, the other being Princess Wendy. King Igneel looked out over his subjects, hand holding onto his wife, Queen Grandeeney. Prince Natsu, the one nobody really used to talk about, had been flung into the spotlight when Zeref's abdication of the throne was announced. Suddenly all the young females who hadn't really paid much attention to him as they were busy trying to catch his brother's eye, wanted him at their parties, as their dance partner, etc.

Lucy didn't really care, she knew she had no chance on getting close to the prince with all of the crowds anyways. She just hoped she would see her mystery dancer. Soon, the king held up his hands to bring silence to the room. "Thank you all for attending the ball, it does my heart good to see so many of my subjects having a good time. Maestro, if you please." The music started and couples immediately made their way to the dance floor.

Layla and Jude bade their daughter goodbye as they headed out onto the floor and Lucy spotted Levy with Earl Gajeel Redfox. A distant relative of the Dragneel family and also highly sought after by the females of the kingdom, Gajeel and Levy had recently started courting and always did the first dance of the ball together. Lucy quickly found herself being invited to dance and she agreed, even though she was a bit disappointed it wasn't her mystery friend.

Soon, however, she was wishing she had declined the dance, though it would have met sitting out the dance since it was considered rude to accept another offer on the same dance as one refused someone. This man was getting greatly annoyed at her accidental lead taking and when she moved her hand in a way to ask for an extra spin, he squeezed it hard, causing a sharp pain to knife its way through her wrist. "Please, you're hurting me." Lucy begged, tears in her eyes. "Then mind your place, I know who you are and I don't know how someone like the likes of you got invited to the castle." The man spat back.

Lucy recoiled in shock, never had such venom been in the tone of someone who had gotten annoyed with her while they were dancing. "Why don't you just go home if you can't dance right?" The man continued his tirade of hateful words, though he kept his tone low enough so that no one would hear what he said. Lucy barely kept the tears in check, pulling herself out of his grip and curtseying as the song ended.

He led her off the floor and left her by some doors that appeared to open into the gardens. Lucy was still fighting the tears and trying to get herself under control, so she made her way to the doors and tried opening them but found they wouldn't budge. "Those ones don't open, they're just for decoration for whatever reason. I can show you the ones that do work." Came the kind voice of a younger female behind her.

Turning, Lucy found herself looking at Princess Wendy, which she made herself quickly curtsey as she said "That would be nice your Highness, thank you." If the princess noticed the gathering tears in Lucy's eyes, which she did, she said nothing but led her to the working doors. Wendy watched the young woman, who thanked her before practically fleeing through them, with concern. What had brought the tears to her eyes? Wendy went in search of Natsu, for unless she missed her guess, this was the girl he had fallen for.

Meanwhile, Lucy had found a bench out of sight from the ballroom that was next to a gurgling fountain. Finally, as she removed her mask, Lucy let the tears fall, both from the pain in her wrist and in her heart from the cruel, sharp words. She didn't hear the footsteps on the loose stone pathway, so lost in the pain as she cradled her wrist that she jumped when she heard a voice ask questioningly "Lucy?"

XXX

Wendy had found Natsu putting on his masquerade getup, eager to seek Lucy out. "Natsu, I'm not entirely certain it was her, but I just helped who I think was Lucy find the door to the gardens." Natsu grinned as he turned to his sister and said "Alright, thank you Wendy!" He petted her head and was moving to head off in that direction before Wendy called out "Wait!"

Natsu turned back to his sister in confusion as he asked "Something wrong Wendy?" "This girl, she looked like she was about to cry." Wendy said. She couldn't see it, but Natsu's face had gone from smiling and bright to upset and sad. "Okay, thanks Wendy." His little sister nodded before heading back out into the ball. Natsu instead made his way to the garden via an access not noticeable from the ball. Walking down the path, he heard slight sobs coming from nearby.

Walking up, he found it was indeed Lucy who was crying and it broke his heart to see it. "Lucy?" he said, hoping the soft and questioning tone wouldn't startle her too badly, though she did still end up jumping a little. Lucy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, though she failed to hide the grimace as she bent her injured wrist. Natsu sat down beside her and asked "What's wrong?"

Lucy tried to brush it off, saying "Oh nothing, I was just being a little too sensitive to how my first dance partner talked to me." Natsu frowned, she could tell by the expression in his eyes but he surprised her with his next comment "You're hurt." She was hoping he just meant her feelings, but that was quickly dashed as he motioned towards her wrist. Lucy sighed and said "He wanted to make sure his point got across I guess."

To say Natsu was mad was an understatement. He was furious! How dare someone hurt someone as kind as Lucy? All she wanted to do was dance. His voice was laced with steel as he asked "Do you know who it was?" "No and frankly if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Natsu showed his surprise at her answer before she explained "You're too mad at the moment and besides, he's not worth it."

Natsu couldn't help himself from saying "But you are." Lucy blushed at his statement, but smiled and said "Thanks, that actually helps me feel better." Natsu motioned towards her wrist and said "At least let me take you to someone to have that looked at." Lucy looked at him reluctantly and said "But you'll be missing out on the ball." Natsu smiled, it reached his eyes as he said "There will be others."

Lucy laughed and then nodded her acceptance of his help. She was surprised when he didn't lead her to the doors she came through, but a more sequestered pair. Lucy looked uncertain and asked "Are you sure it's okay that we go in there?" Natsu nearly laughed before he remembered that she still didn't know who he was. Instead he gently reassured her that it was fine.

He led Lucy through many hallways until she was so completely turned around and she knew she was never leaving there without his or somebody else's help. Natsu finally stopped and told her to wait there, that he would be right back. He took off his disguise and fetched his mother, telling her he had a friend that needed her help. Poor Lucy was extremely nervous when the prince and the queen appeared.

"Forgive me your highnesses. My friend told me to wait here while he fetched someone to look at my wrist." Lucy said as she curtseyed low. As she looked up, she saw Prince Natsu's eyes sparkling with amusement, eyes that were very familiar… "Wait… you're him!" Lucy exclaimed, forgetting all manners as she pointed at Natsu with her good arm. Natsu chuckled, his mother looking at him with confusion as he replied "Guilty, I hope you aren't mad."

Lucy shook her head no, at a complete loss for words. Queen Grandeeney, deciding she would get the full story later, said "My son said your wrist is bothering you. Which one is it?" Lucy motioned to it and the queen gently probed and prodded it, before finally saying "It's a bad sprain I'm afraid. We'll have to wrap it tightly and try to keep from moving it as much as possible." Lucy sighed and said "At least it's my non-dominate hand."

Grandeeney smiled and led the pair to where she kept some medical supplies, motioning for Lucy to take a seat. Lucy's eyes were wide as she took in the array of wraps and herbs that the queen had on hand. "Wow." Was all she said, but the queen knew why and chuckled, replying to the unasked question "When you have two rambunctious boys, you learn a thing or two about medicine to keep them safe and healthy."

Lucy laughed at Natsu's chagrined look as he protested that they weren't that danger prone. As Grandeeney wrapped Lucy's wrist, she asked "How did this happen, if you don't mind my asking." Lucy blushed and stammered "Well… uh…" Natsu broke in and said "Some jerk didn't like that she sometimes takes the lead while dancing and decided to make his point clear." Grandeeney frowned, some people just got so annoyed over the dumbest things. "Who was it?" asked Grandeeney.

"I honestly don't know, we didn't get a proper introduction or anything." Lucy answered "Though he did say he knew who I was. Probably because of the reason Natsu stated. Not too many people are as kind about my ways as he is." Lucy had finished speaking with a smile aimed at Natsu and Grandeeney not only instantly knew why her son was so drawn to Lucy, she found herself already rather fond of the girl.

Natsu smiled back at Lucy, though inwardly he wished he could get revenge for her or at least take the guy down a peg or two. As Grandeeney finished wrapping she said "I know you don't want to cause a stir by figuring out who did this to you, but it would make me feel better to know that he knows that this is unacceptable. He might think that if he got away with it with you that he can with others so long as it's a masked event." Lucy hesitated and then said "But how can we find him? I didn't get a look at his face."

"Well can you remember anything about his mask or clothes? Eye color?" Grandeeney asked, Natsu stayed wisely quiet so as not to stop Lucy from figuring out in case he tried to do something stupid. "His eyes I can remember, they were ice cold blue. His mask was green with some kind of pattern, though I don't remember what, and the eyes holes were diamond shape with the long points being towards the corner of his eyes rather than pointing up and down. I didn't notice his clothes though." Lucy said, closing her eyes to sharpen the picture in her mind.

"I think I know how we can find him, I'll ask Igneel for help." Grandeeney said, going to fetch her husband and leaving the two young adults in the room alone. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid if we figure out who it is." Lucy asked, which Natsu replied with "What makes you think I would do something stupid" "Something about your face just screams it." Lucy said, covering up his protesting "Hey!" with "You didn't promise." Natsu sighed and said "I promise."

Lucy thanked him, just as King Igneel walked in. "I'm sorry you were injured at our party, Lady Lucy." King Igneel said, causing Lucy to blush as she bowed her head reverently at her king as she said "It's not your fault your highness. And it's just Lucy, I don't have a title." Igneel liked this humble girl and said "Okay Lucy. Grandeeney has a plan to hopefully dwindle down our suspects to just one, but if there are more is there any way you can pick them out?"

"If I heard their voice. It's as ingrained into my memory as his mask and eyes are." Lucy stated in a way that the king knew she was sure of that. "Alright, follow me and my family to my box, but stay just out of sight. If it comes down to voices, we will make it known to you somehow." Lucy nodded and followed behind, pausing as Natsu motioned her to do so before he followed his parents out onto the platform.

The king motioned for the conductor to take a break after the current song and, once this was accomplished, the king held up his hand, silencing the room. "My subjects, my queen felt like making up a little game. She shall reach into a pot and pull out a slip of paper and if you don't match what's on it, you're out. The winner will be the last one standing on the ballroom floor, so as you become out, please make your way to the walls."

"To make it so I don't run into something that will eliminate all parties, I put the pieces of paper into categories which are held separately. My son, Natsu, shall be pulling the papers out for me. Natsu." Grandeeney explained a little further before motioning for Natsu to pull out the papers. Natsu reached into the first bin and pulled out the paper, handing it to his mother. Unfolding it she said "It says male, so will all ladies please leave the ballroom floor."

The ladies all made their way to the side, some bemoaning the fact that they were sure that if a girl had won the prize it would have been a dance with Prince Natsu. Natsu pulled the next one out and his mother said "If you are wearing a green mask you may stay on the floor." They were down to just five people after that as Natsu pulled out another paper and handed it to Grandeeney. "If your mask isn't plain you can stay." Only one dropped out on that one and the next one which mentioned eye color, so that left three possible people.

"Well I was hoping we would have a few less people on the floor by now, in fact I was hoping we would have a clear winner by now. So I guess we'll have to have some sort of tie breaker." Grandeeney said. Igneel said "I have an idea. Lord Barton, will you step forward please." Natsu made a subtle step back so he could see Lucy's face if she heard the right voice. "Yes your highness?" the man asked. Lucy shook her head no, letting Natsu know it wasn't him.

Igneel held up his hand and asked "In which hand have I placed my ring?" "The right hand sire?" the man asked, which when the king opened both hands, the man was proven to be wrong. Natsu made a hand signal to his father so he would know this wasn't their man. "I'm sorry, you didn't choose correctly, though if neither of the next men do either there is still a chance for you." Lord Barton nodded and stepped back.

"Earl Jabari, step forward please." "Yes your highness?" the Earl asked, even though he knew what was coming. Lucy again let Natsu know that it wasn't the man. Natsu's pulse quickened, that meant it had to be the remaining man… unless of course the man who hurt Lucy had already left. This man chose the correct hand, which meant Lord Barton was out, though the last man still had a chance to win. "Count Dempsey, please step forward." Count Dempsey asked "Yes your highness?"

Lucy's eyes immediately flew to Natsu's and he knew that the count was their man. He should have known, the guy was always a jerk. The king saw Natsu's confirmation hand movement and even though the count had picked the wrong one, by sleight of hand he moved the ring into the right hand, doing this so that Earl Jabari lost the next round and the count won. Natsu meanwhile had motioned three of their best knights, Gray, Erza and Jellal to quietly surround the man.

Grandeeney looked down upon the expectant count and said "I'm afraid we played a little deception on you, my people. The game was rigged so that Count Dempsey would win." Murmurs filled the crowd as the count looked at them confused and somewhat hopeful, a hope that was dashed as his king looked down at him angrily. "The count injured one of my guest purposely. She wasn't going to say anything, but we convinced her to let us help her. She didn't know who it was, but she remembered the features that we used in our little game and she stood quietly in the wings behind us as we played the last part so she could hear the voices of our last three suspects."

The crowd was shocked, more so when Count Dempsey yelled out "She needed to be put in her place!" "And you need to be put in yours!" Igneel growled, causing the count to cower as he remembered who he spoke to, "What she did didn't warrant you spraining her wrist!" Many of the counts peers, if not all, glared at him. To hurt a lady was bad enough, but such a cruel injury was beyond understanding. "You will be stripped of your titles, they will go to your younger brother, Eric, for he is far kinder then you can ever hope to be. You will also be spending some time in the dungeons. Guards!"

Erza, Jellal and Gray made their move, taking the stricken ex-count to his waiting cell. Lucy stood behind the curtain, looking out with wide eyes at the process. She didn't think it would go that far! Natsu came back out to her and said "Dempsey had it coming, he has been known to be cruel for a while now, your wrist was just the last straw."

It made Lucy feel a little bit better that it wasn't all because of her. Natsu chuckled at her expression before asking "Now that that is out of the way, would you like to dance? I'll be careful of your wrist." Lucy nodded as she said "I would like that." They both slipped on masks, though Natsu's wasn't as covering as it had been, and made their way to the ballroom floor. As the music picked up, Natsu leaned in and said "You lead, I'll follow."

Lucy eyes lit up and she pulled them along in the dance, though no one looking at them from the outside realized she was the one leading. Perhaps it was because most of those watching were those who were wishing they were the ones in the Prince's arms, each pining for a man they didn't realize yet was never going to be theirs.

XXX

Lucy was having tea at Lady Juvia's house, another one of her good friends who was very much taken with one of the knights that had come to Lucy's aid the night before. She gushed over him for a little while, before Lady Levy broke in and said "Not that Sir Gray isn't fantastic in his own right, but I want to hear about Lucy and the prince for a moment." Juvia nodded her head as Lucy blushed. "Well it turns out he is the mystery masquerade man… I'm not sure if I was supposed to tell you that."

"We won't say a word of it to anyone else." Juvia assured her as Lucy continued "Somehow he found out that I was out in the gardens, I suspect that it was his sister as she was the one who helped me find the doors to it. He took me to his mother for help with my wrist, which is when I found out who he was, and they insisted on figuring out who Count Dempsey was, as you well know. Then he asked me to dance and told me to take the lead."

Levy and Juvia squealed with happiness, perhaps the prince saw just how special their friend was. "Anything more you can share with us?" asked Levy. Lucy looked nervous as she said "The royal family has invited us, my parents and I that is, to a private dinner tonight." Levy and Juvia shared a look. The only other family to have had a private dinner with the royal family that they could immediately think of was the Vermillion Family. They refrained from squealing again as they both asked "What are you going to wear?"

Lucy laughed at them before replying "Honestly, I don't know. I wore my favorite and best dress last night. I don't think it would be smiled upon to wear it again so soon, would it?" Juvia stood abruptly, Levy and Lucy following suit. Juvia took her friend by her good wrist and said "Come on, you and I are about the same size, let's go look through my dresses and see if we can find anything you like." Lucy wasn't given a chance to either protest or agree, as Juvia pulled and Levy pushed her excitedly towards her bedroom and its awaiting closet

XXX

Lucy nervously checked herself once more in the mirror, trying to ensure that the dress really did fit her properly and wasn't going to lead to any embarrassing incidents. Not that there was any chance of it not fitting, Juvia had a good eye and picked out one of her dresses that not only was the perfect fit without needing any pins or anything to hold it in place, but also suited Lucy. The beading on it, though not as flamboyant as one of her ball gowns would be, reminded Lucy of stars, especially with the background of the navy blue fabric that it rested on.

Her maid entered her room just then and said both of her parents and the carriage were ready when she was. Lucy thanked her and then took a deep breath before following her out of the room. Her mother and father, who were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, told her how beautiful she looked in her new gown. "Thank you, Lady Juvia gave it to me after she had me try it on. She said it suited me more than it ever would her."

The family made small talk as the carriage took them from their house to the castle, each nervous in their own way about attending the private dinner at the castle. Lucy was thankful for the chatter, it kept her from dwelling on what this could mean. Soon enough the carriage pulled to a stop and the family disembarked and the butler led them to where the royal family was waiting for them in the sitting room.

After they were announced, the family bowed and curtseyed before King Igneel said "Please, let us not bother with formalities like that tonight, in fact, call us by our first names if you would." "As you wish, your maj… Igneel." Jude said, earning a grin from the royal. His family had honestly never really cared about titles, would have forgone them entirely but too many families were set in their ways. Still, it was nice when they could get someone to drop the title. "In fact, unless it's an official event or society will shun you or whatever, feel free to do so from here on out." Grandeeney added.

The Heartfilias weren't sure that they would ever feel comfortable with addressing their king and queen without their titles, it felt disrespectful, but they nodded their heads in agreement. Then the two sets of parents went to their own corner of the room to talk while the younger generation did so as well. Natsu took Lucy's hand and insisted she sit beside him. Lucy knew it was hardly proper, by social standards, but his family didn't seem to think anything of it so she followed his lead and did so.

"How is your wrist feeling now?" asked Mavis. "It's still aching and I'm sure it will for some time, but it feels better than it did last night." Lucy replied, smiling at the foreign princesses. "I'm sorry such a thing happened to you under our roof." Zeref said and Lucy kindly waved off his apology with her good hand as she said "Really, it's fine, you can't control other people's actions. I'm just glad he can't do it to someone else."

The others nodded their agreement before Wendy changed the subject by saying "I love your dress." Lucy smiled and said "My friend Lady Juvia gave it to me when she heard where I was coming." "You know Lady Juvia?" Natsu asked, seeming surprised. Lucy nodded and said "I know, it's surprising that one whose family is so high on the social ladder knows who I am let alone is my friend, but her and Lady Levy have been my friends for as far back as I can remember."

Natsu chuckled and said "It makes sense knowing her. I was more surprised since Sir Gray is always talking about her. And you know my cousin's soon to be betrothed." "Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed, Gajeel had confided in the siblings and Mavis his intentions to ask for her hand soon, but it wasn't public knowledge yet, let alone Levy's. Lucy laughed and said "Don't worry, I won't tell her. I'm not too surprised either, not with the way they were looking at each other at your ball last night."

The four laughed and talked about many other things before a manservant came and called them to dinner. Everyone chatted like old friends, the Heartfilias becoming more relaxed in the royals' presence with each passing minute. Lucy sat between Natsu and Wendy and the banter between them kept her laughing for much of the meal. As the meal was winding down and the servants were removing the supper dishes to make way for the desert ones, Natsu gently squeezed Lucy's hand.

As she turned to look at him, he stood up and said "Jude and Layla Heartfilia, I must admit I am very much attracted to your daughter and would like your permission to court her." The Heartfilias were stunned into silence for a moment, both parents looking to their daughter and seeing that this too surprised her but also hope and maybe a hint of the first signs of love were in her expression. Layla looked at her husband and nodded and, after clearing his throat, Jude spoke.

"It would be our honor to allow you to do so. But make no mistake, prince or not, if you hurt her, you'll answer to me." Layla shook her head as Igneel burst into laughter and said "And me. Even though we only spoke briefly last night, your daughter left quite the impression on me. So son, if it comes down to it, know that I will side with Lucy." Natsu gulped as Lucy blushed and the others at the table laughed. Still, it was a very happy Natsu who sat down next to Lucy with desert in front of them.

XXX

Three months had passed and Lucy and Juvia were helping Levy prepare for her wedding. "You look gorgeous in your dress Levy!" Lucy exclaimed, tears forming her eyes. Not even a week after Natsu had asked to court her, Gajeel had proposed to Levy. Hard to believe it was their wedding day already, it had been a whirlwind of activity to get everything ready. Yet somehow Natsu and Lucy still had time to court.

For her and her family's safety, they had been put up temporarily within the castle walls once the announcement had been made that Natsu was officially courting Lucy Heartfilia. Many were left asking who, never having paid them any attention and some questioned the prince's sanity in dating a girl who was obviously a handful if her dancing was any indication. The king and queen had been worried about there being a possible uproar because of Count Dempsey's title being stripped, that people might say it was a power move or something since Lucy was now courting their son. There was also the fear that one of the girls who was infatuated with him might become jealous and do something stupid.

To put everyone at ease therefore, the king had them moved to a guest cottage on the property. It made it easier for the courting couple to see each other, most nights her family ate with the royals unless there was a matter of state to be discussed at it. Zeref and Mavis had left to return to their own kingdom shortly after the courtship was announced, wishing the other couple good luck.

Lucy broke from her thoughts as Levy's mother came into the room and started bawling about how her baby had grown up too fast, causing Levy to blush and comfort her mother. Soon her father came to collect all of them for the ceremony and Lucy was honestly a bit nervous. Natsu was Gajeel's best man and she was Levy's maid of honor, it would be their first public appearance together since they had started courting. She hoped everything went okay and that nothing happened to spoil Levy's wedding.

XXX

Something did happen, though thankfully it was after Gajeel and Levy had left for their honeymoon. Lucy was dancing with Natsu, both taking turns at leading each other in the song, when a dagger whizzed by their heads. Natsu pushed Lucy protectively behind him as he spun to face the direction it had come from. One of Count Dempsey's formal personal guardsman stood there with another one ready as Natsu's personal guard of Gray, Erza and Jellal made their way towards their prince.

Technically all three were there of their own accord, having been part of the bridal party themselves, but like any good knight they were ready to leap their liege's side in an instant. They couldn't reach him in time however and it was only Lucy pulling him down with her that saved him from getting it any worse. As it was, it embedded itself in Natsu's left shoulder. He cried out in pain as Erza, pulling a sword from who knows where in her dress, lunged at the attacker.

She soon had him disarmed of his remaining weapon, another dagger, and she held a sword to his throat. "It is treason not only to attack a prince, but your future king. You will stand trial for your actions here today." "That woman isn't fit to one day be queen! She can't follow a man's lead in a dance, how can we be sure she won't make some slip and upset a visiting dignitary!" the man spat out, he was loyal to his former master and his way of thinking to a fault.

Lucy did not hear his venomous words however, she was too focused on stopping the blood that was seeping around the dagger. Natsu groaned and muttered something about how it hurt and she whispered "I know it does, but I don't dare pull it out. It could nick something a little more important on its way out and I couldn't live with myself if I cause you further injury or even your death." She was surprisingly composed, though the tears shinning in her eyes said how much she wanted to cry right now.

Natsu reached up with his right arm and gently brushed her face. A grumpy sounding voice broke through their moment as an older woman with pink hair knelt down next to him. "Hello Natsu, getting into trouble like always I see." She said, pulling things out of the bag by her side. Natsu managed a smile and said "Hello Porlyusica. Lucy this is the woman who delivered me and helped my mother patch me up a time or two."

The old woman scoffed and said "Closer to a hundred times I would say." She turned her gaze to Lucy and said "So you're the young lady who caught our good prince's eye. Tell me do you have any medical knowledge?" Lucy blushed as she shook her head and said "Some very basic things but nothing of this size." Porlyusica nodded and said "Well seeing as your bound to marry this fool I guess there is no time like the present to get you started."

Natsu protested her remark, while the older woman ordered Gray and Jellal to carry him into the next room where Levy's mother was already throwing several clean cloths over a long table in there. Lucy followed, not really wanting to deal with Natsu's injury but also a little intimidated by Porlyusica's attitude, though if Gray and Jellal's swift reactions to her order were any indication she wasn't alone in that factor.

Natsu groaned as they settled him on the table and Porlyusica turned to Lucy and said "Your first job is to distract him while I pull that thing out of his arm. Then you are to take these two cloths to press against the wound from both sides. I can see the tip of the knife made it through his shirt partially so that means it went all the way through." Turning her attention to the young prince she said "I'm afraid this will hurt."

He nodded his head to show his understanding as she put a piece of leather in his mouth and told him to bite down. To the two knights who were standing by she said "I need you to hold him still." His two friends nodded and moved into the positions she indicated. Lucy held Natsu head in her hands, making it so he had to focus on her. "Thanks for protecting me." she said and Natsu chuckled, wanting to reach up and wipe away the tear that was slipping from her right eye.

"Anytime." he whispered around the leather, more from the loss of blood then the need to do so. That was the moment Porlyusica chose to pull and Lucy let the tears fall as Natsu screamed as he bit down on the leather. The pain made him pass out and Lucy moved to take Porlyusica's position so she could press the two cloths as she had been instructed, though she regretted having to let go of his head. As she pressed, Porlyusica poured something on the blade.

Curious, Lucy asked "Why did you do that?" Porlyusica frowned and said "To see that it wasn't poisoned." Lucy gulped and felt admittedly faint, but she held herself together as she waited for the healer's verdict. At a sigh of relief from the older woman a few moments later, Lucy and the two knights let the breath they were holding loose too. Porlyusica then moved to check and see if the blood flow had slowed and, seeing that it had, set to stitching the young prince back together.

By this time the McGarden's had said goodbye to the rest of their guest and lended Erza a cart to take the prisoner swiftly to the palace and let the royal family know what had happened. They had visiting dignitaries that would not wait another day so they could attended Gajeel and Levy's wedding, but they had excused Natsu to go since he was part of the wedding party. When they were informed of their sons condition, they pardoned themselves from the dignitaries presence, who were very understanding upon hearing what had happened to the prince, and rushed the McGarden household.

Porlyusica was just leaving the room after stitching up Natsu when they entered the ballroom. "How is he?" asked Grandeeney. "The dagger went all the way through, but it missed everything vital and was not poisoned, he will make it." Porlyusica informed the queen, a sigh of relief coming for her lips that was echoed by her husband and daughter. Gray and Jellal exited the room just then and informed the royals what had happened, though Erza had already told them everything.

"Is Lucy okay?" asked Wendy. "Natsu protected her, so the would be assassin failed at reaching her. She held up well while helping Porlyusica tend to Natsu." Jellal answered. "Where is she now?" asked Igneel, though he had a feeling he knew. "Natsu just regained consciousness after passing out while Porlyusica pulled the knife out. We thought we would give them a minute." Gray said with a smirk. Igneel chuckled and asked "Do you think it's safe to go in there now?"

Jellal smiled and said "I would enter at your own peril sir." The king laughed then went to the door and knocked. He waited a second after doing so then entered, followed by Grandeeney and Wendy. Lucy was sitting next to where Natsu's head was still resting on the table, running her fingers comfortingly through his hair. Neither had heard the knock nor the three other humans enter. They both were speaking softly, so the new occupants of the room didn't catch what they were saying.

Grandeeney cleared her throat, startling the pair. "Forgive us for intruding, we just wanted to see Natsu ourselves." Lucy blushed as she said "You're not intruding, you're his family after all." Natsu was shirtless, Porlyusica having removed it before she started stitching and so the location of Natsu's injury was well defined by the bandaging she had put around the stitching to keep it clean.

Lucy was still absentmindedly combing her fingers through his hair as his family drew close. Natsu lifted his head enough to look at him, though it pulled at the stitches in his shoulder so he lowered it back down after he gave them a smile. "How many times do I have to tell you not to play with knives Natsu?" asked his mother, a sparkle in her eye once they drew close enough that he could see their faces without moving.

Natsu laughed, his shoulder throbbing at the movement, but he answered "Sorry about that mom." Lucy snorted at his tone, both sobering up as Wendy hugged Natsu's uninjured side and said "I'm glad you're okay." Igneel broke the small quiet that intruded after her comment and said "Do you feel up to the carriage ride back to the castle? We brought the one we use when we have to travel great distances so it's well cushioned."

"It will hurt though and the McGarden's said they wouldn't mind putting up you, Gray and Jellal until you feel up to travel if it sounds daunting." Grandeeney added. Natsu looked green, he already suffered from motion sickness, adding the pain of the injury on top of that didn't sound fun at all. But staying here would make it hard to see Lucy so he said "I think I can handle it." He made a move to rise, but Lucy pushed him down using his good shoulder.

"Don't you remember what Porlyusica said? You aren't to stand for the rest of today, too much movement could pull the stitches out and start the bleeding back up." Lucy reprimanded him. Gray and Jellal were called in after Natsu finished whining about being fine. Using the sheet that he was on, which Grandeeney promised the McGardens they would replace since it was stained with blood, Gray and Jellal carried Natsu out to the coach.

Lucy sat down first so they could rest his head on her lap and she continued to rake her fingers through his hair as the carriage began its slow ride back to the palace, the other three Dragneels taking the carriage that had brought Lucy and Natsu to the wedding so that Gray and Jellal could go with the young couple in case someone tried anything else.

XXX

It was very late by the time the carriage carrying Natsu arrived, the coachman doing his best to avoid as many bumps as possible and slowing down to almost a standstill for those he couldn't. The ride had moved so slow that his motion sickness hadn't even gotten that bad, or perhaps it was Lucy's comforting fingers that never stopped moving through his hair that kept it at bay. His shoulder ached and every once in a while a groan had broke loose when there was just no way to avoid or make a bump any easier.

Now Jellal and Gray repeated their act of carrying him and Lucy followed behind him waiting outside his room while his manservant, with the help of the two knights, got him ready for bed and tucked into it before going in. "I know it's really not proper for me to be in here, but Grandeeney said that no one here would say a word and she didn't blame me for wanting to make sure you were comfortable before I headed to my own home." Lucy said as she sat in a chair that Gray had set up for her by Natsu's head.

Natsu grinned mischievously as he asked "What if I'm not comfortable, will you still leave?" Lucy laughed at his teasing before dryly saying "Yes." Natsu chuckled as her face became sober and she said "I'm sorry that happened to you Natsu." Natsu frowned and said "You said it yourself Luce, we can't control what others do. This isn't your fault." Lucy sighed and said "I know that, but I do feel partially to be blame, I mean it was me he was after not you."

Natsu put his good hand over Lucy's which was resting nearby him on the bed. "Honestly, I prefer it was me rather then you who got the dagger. I know you wish it was reversed, but I would be feeling the same if it was you who got impaled by a dagger. I love you Lucy and if I can keep you from harm, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Lucy's eyes teared up as she said "I love you too Natsu." They talked for about another five minutes before Lucy said goodnight and left to her own home, being escorted by Erza even though they were in the safety of the castle walls. Natsu fell asleep before the door even closed behind her, he had been fighting back exhaustion for hours and finally let the sleep claim him.

XXX

A few more months passed and Lucy and Natsu were closer than ever. During his recovery, Lucy had been Natsu's extra hand when he needed it. The king and queen were now more sure than ever that Lucy was the right fit for their son, she helped him with many royal duties already and if he told her it was something he couldn't discuss or he needed her to leave the room for a while she would do so without question.

There had been no more attempts at Lucy's life, those who had doubted her had slowly been won over by the young lady. She had even asked Natsu to spare the life of the former guard of the count who had thrown daggers at them and Natsu acquiesced to her request, banishing him from the kingdom instead along with the former count since his father left their fate up to him. The people viewed the young king to be as just and fair as his father and the young lady that he was courting would make a beautiful queen one day they said. Her kindness won the hearts of the people.

Natsu and Lucy were strolling the gardens one night and they stopped at the bench where Natsu had found Lucy crying. They sat on it and Lucy pointed out different constellations in the sky and they made up a few of their own, before they became quiet, content in each other's company. After a few minutes, Natsu broke the peace and quiet by asking "Lucy, you know I love you, right?" Lucy looked surprised at his question, bringing her eyes from the sky to his face in seconds as she said "Yes I do Natsu, as much as I love you."

Natsu smiled and then he stood up off the bench, motioning her to stay there. "I was thinking then, if we love each other, how would you like to take our relationship to the next level? What I mean is..." he said as he knelt in front of her "Will you marry me Lucy?" He held out his mother's ring to her, just as his father had to his mother and his grandfather to his grandmother and so on, waiting for an answer. Lucy smiled brightly and said "Oh yes! Of course I will marry you Natsu."

As he slipped the ring on her finger, he settled back onto the bench beside her, pulling her onto his lap so he could give her a kiss. After several long minutes of kissing and cuddling, Natsu chuckled and said "We better get inside for dinner, the others are waiting to hear your answer." Lucy smiled and said "Just a few more minutes, please? Besides I'm sure they already know the answer." Natsu chuckled, he couldn't argue with her and so the pair stayed out a while longer, dreaming about their future together.

XXX

Unlike Levy, Lucy couldn't rush her wedding and so it was that their wedding date was set for a year to the day that they met. Countless invitations to countries she was only now becoming familiar with were sent out and Lucy became acquainted with several other royals, like King Sting and Queen Yukino of the Eucliffe Kingdom, his adopted brother Lord Rogue Cheney and his fiancé Lady Minerva Orland and Prince Laxus Dreyar and his new bride, Princess Mirajane were some of their closer allies, not counting of course the newly crowned King Zeref and Queen Mavis.

There were other, but they were all starting to run together in Lucy's head. Gajeel and Levy had announced that they were expecting their first child and both Jellal and Gray had finally asked Erza and Juvia to marry them. A young boy from town, Romeo, had recently caught Wendy's eye and vice versa, though both parents said they needed to wait a little longer before they were able to start courting.

A somewhat round Levy waddled into the room that Lucy was in preparing for her wedding day. "You know Levy, if you had told me a year ago that I would be getting married today, I would have laughed at you. I honestly was starting to think I was going to die an old maid." Levy, Juvia and Lucy's newer friend, Flare all laughed at the bride, Flare shyly saying "I don't think you could ever have been an old maid, Blondie." The other two agreed and Lucy was laughing as Grandeeney, Layla and Wendy entered the room.

"My, don't you look pretty Lucy!" Wendy gushed. Lucy was wearing her mother's wedding gown, though with a few alterations to make it more her own. Grandeeney agreed with her daughter as Layla went to carefully hug Lucy. "Are you ready Lucy? Your father will be here in a moment to collect you." Lucy smiled and said "As ready as I'll ever be." All of the married woman laughed, knowing what she meant, they could remember the nerves of their wedding day as if it was just yesterday.

A knock at the door announced Jude Heartfilia's presence. "Are you ready Lucy?" he asked. "Ready dad." Grandeeney and Layla hugged Lucy before leaving ahead of her to go take their seats. Wendy and Romeo were in the bridal party, Lucy and Natsu having received permission from both sets of parents before even asking them. Countess Cana and Lady Bisca, two other new friends of Lucy's came in with her veil just then, reminding Lucy she wasn't quite ready yet.

They quickly had it well placed and adjusted and Lucy then exited the room with her bridal party. The groomsmen were walking down with the bridesmaids, so poor Natsu stood alone at the front with King Makarov, as it was customary for another royal to officiate the service. First down the aisle were Romeo and Wendy, taking their positions furthest from the center. Next were Cana and Bacchus, Flare and Doranbolt, Bisca and Alzack, Erza and Jellal (both of whom had been standing outside of her room while she prepared, just in case), Juvia and Gray, Mavis and Zeref and finally Levy and Gajeel.

Then the music changed and Lucy walked down the aisle on her father's arms, eyes only for Natsu who could have sworn he forgot how to breathe. Neither remember much of the ceremony, the words of "you may now kiss the bride" barely registering with them. The same could be said of their reception, both trying to be friendly and thank all of their congratulators, but nobody was upset if theirs went unnoticed.

When it came time for the first dance, Natsu leaned over and asked, "Why do they leave such a pretty lady as yourself on the wall dance after dance?" Lucy's eyes sparkled and she whispered back "Perhaps it is the fact that I'm just the daughter of a wealthy businessman, perhaps it's because sometimes I forget who has the lead in the dance." Natsu held out his hand and asked "Won't you dance with me?" Lucy laughed as she took his hand.

Turn, dip, spin. The man was supposed to be the leader of the dance, yet still the woman would have to learn the steps. Half turn, arms up at the elbow, hands hovering near but not touching. It had to appear as if the man was in control, the lady was not allowed to get lost in the music for fear of stepping ahead of her partner. More spinning, hands entwined before Natsu leaned over and whispered "You lead, I'll follow." And she did.

**Happy Leap Day!**

**Apologies if there were any errors in this, like the other one-shots of this month I didn't go back and spell check it, at least beyond what my writing program pointed out. **

**Some of the dancing rules are accurate, some I based off of hazy memories from both books and my friend, well acquaintance really, who taught ballroom dancing. For instance, the guy taking the lead, that was one of the rules that he preached highly, which was annoying since there were more girls then guys in our circle of friends and so I ended up getting stuck playing the guy a lot so when I switched I had to remember not to lead XD **

**Others like it being socially unacceptable to dance too many dances with the same person was something I vaguely remember from some historical novel I read and that may have been something the author made up to move the plot along, but it made things a little interesting for my story here so I went with it XD Plus considering all the odd rules they had I wouldn't be surprised if that really was one from back then.**

**This story was not supposed to be this long, lol, but as it grew I decided I wanted to make it the story that wrapped everything up, I hope you enjoyed my month of daily one-shots! It was a lot of fun for me :D**

**For all you who faved and/or followed me and the stories this month, thank you! And thank you FTAnt, without your ideas for one shots I don't think I would have met me goal! Also thanks for helping me decide between my two title names XD**


End file.
